


Socializing Is Hard

by digiquise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Female Reader, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Lots of plot, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Polygamy, Queerplatonic Relationships., Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a musician. Sort of., Reader-Insert, SINNER SINNER CHICKEN DINNER, Slow Burn, Social Media AU, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, except papyrus, gaster is the dankest of them all, group chat au, i did not misspell cinnamon, i should be sleeping right now, its mostly undyne and sans though, not everything will be written on that platform though, not so serious platform, others are pure cinnamon rolls, papyrus is a sinnamon roll, reader is an infp -t personality type, reader may or may not be based after me, sans loves dank memes, sorry again sinners, sorry sinners, this fanfic is an eyesore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiquise/pseuds/digiquise
Summary: You cannot socialize well in real life.Ordering at a restaurant in person makes you drenched in sweat. Asking for help makes you feel awkard. Heck, even talking to children makes you nervous!FREAKING CHILDREN.Despite all of this, you actually have a good social life on the internet; you have internet friends and you're actually quite well known!How you managed to get hired as a babysitter still leaves you baffled though.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye the first chapter goes from funny to angsty sorry ;w;  
> also if you were expecting sans to appear already then you should leave because theres a lot of plot before we get to kmow snazzy skellington man

*It was sometime in the middle of the night. You were sleeping peacefully.

*A noise suddenly emits from your right, startling you.

*You somewhat recognize the noise so you open your eyes.

*You listen some more until you realize it's the instrumental for DHMIS 2.

*Wait a minute, someone's calling you! That's your ringtone!

*You sat up and grabbed your phone. You tried to slide the answer button as if it were your DMs but you failed.

*The call was hanged up...? *Confused, you opened your phone. You swiped at your notifications bar and saw 3 new notifications.

*"5 new missed calls from Frisk!" says one.

*"14 new messages from Determined child (@Friskybits)!" another says.

*A new video from CornHu-" you quickly dismissed the message.

*You opened Frisk's messages instead.

* * *

 

Determined child (@Friskybits)

 

_Determined child_

(Y/N)!!

 

 

_Determined child_

(Y/N) please wake up!

 

_Determined child_

I fell down in mt. ebott and i need help!

 

_Determined child_

(Y/N) please!!!

 

_eat your salad (you)_

frisk? frisk, i'm here.

 

_eat your salad (you)_

friuask, i calkled 911 alorready. plloease ansdrqwer

 

_eat your salad (you)_

poleasse be alivve frissk...

 

_Determined child_

Oh my god (Y/N)!

 

_Determined child_

Im alive! Please dont cry!! 

 

_eat your salad (you)_

friskfrisk ohmy go d yo ura li ve

 

_eat your salad (you)_

i'm shaking riright nnoo

 

_Determined child_

Please dont! Im safe!

 

_eat your salad (you)_

crap, why do the rescuers work so far away from there??

 

_eat your salad (you)_

wait what? what do you mean you're safe?

 

_Determined child_

You probably wont believe me but i landed in a bed of buttercups

 

_ Determined child (@Friskybits) sent a photo! _

_*It's a photo of buttercups illuminated by the faint light above._

 

_eat your salad (you)_

what

 

_eat your salad (you)_

how

 

_Determined child_

That discovery makes me wanna explore more

 

_eat your salad (you)_

frisk no. they wouldn't find you if you ventured off.

 

_Determined child_

Yeah but who cares?! 

 

_Determined child_

Im determined to find out if monsters are real so i can come out

 

_Determined child_

Toodles (Y/N) my phones out of battery

 

_eat your salad (you)_

wait, frisk!!

 

_eat your salad (you)_

stay put! don't run off or else they won't find you.

 

_eat your salad (you)_

frisk, your parents will be worried.

 

_eat your salad (you)_

dont run off please

 

_eat your salad (you)_

please

_read_


End file.
